


Kicks

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Alex talks with his and Jo's unborn child.





	Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

Alex loved this time of day or night really. Jo was dead tried and fast asleep. Then it was just him and the bump. He loved feeling their baby move and kick him from Jo's swollen belly. The baby was active, but Jo said gentle too. The kicks never hurt her, but she also said that would probably change once the baby got bigger. 

Alex would kiss where the baby was and talk to them. He wanted the kid to know who the hell he was once they came out. "Hey, little one. Mommy said you were nice to her today unlike yesterday when you were kicking her in the bladder. Thanks for that by the way. Dealing with your angry mom was super fun." He felt the baby kick again, but hard this time. "Be gentle. Don't wake your poor mom up." 

"Too late." Alex looks up and sees Jo's eyes are now semi-open. She runs a hand over her stomach. "Was dad messing with you?" 

"No, we were just talking about how they need to not piss you off." Alex explains. 

Jo rolls her eyes. "This kid's first words are going to be a cuss word." 

"You're no better." 

"I know. Now come cuddle with me and stop exciting the baby. I'm tried." Jo says. 

"Fine." He kisses her belly once more. "Goodnight. Love you baby." He crawls up and Jo lays her head on his shoulder. 

"I can't wait to see you be a dad." He couldn't wait either.


End file.
